Abby at Hogwarts
by veggie60
Summary: A girl attending Hogwarts


The next morning after breakfast, Abby was trying to find the Charms classroom. Presently a girl came along and Abby realized it was Hermione Granger.

''Hi Hermione can you tell me where the Charms classroom'' asked Abby desperately. Hermione glanced at her watch and said they were late.

So Abby and Hermione dashed off to their next lesson two minutes late. ''We am sorry'' they panted as they walked up the aisle to their seats.

''Take a seat and please pay attention Abby and Hermione to the lesson'' said Professor Linton simply before turning back to the blackboard.

Relieved, Abby and Hermione sat down in between Anna and Sophie and paid rapt attention to Professor Linton.

The lesson continued without any further disruption and soon the first years had gone to their next lesson Transfiguration with Professor Kane.

''Anyone messing around in my lesson will leave and never come back. You have been warned and is that clear'' said Professor Kane in a clear but firm voice.

The class said yes and the lesson went on. At break, Pansy teased Anna dreadfully about her family and Anna almost burst into tears. Not quite because she didn't want to make a fool of herself at school.

The bell rang for the end of break and classes resumed. Abby had Herbology with her house for two hours. The Hufflepuffs all trooped tired back up to the castle for lunch at five to twelve.

''Tell me more about Hogwarts please''' Abby asked Hermione at lunch. Hermione explained Hogwarts rules and expectations to Abby while she was eating her lunch.

After lunch, they all went outside into the courtyard to play and have some fresh air before the bell rang signalling that afternoon lessons had started.

''Here's the filthy little Mudblood'' shouted Pansy Parkinson presently. Abby looked offended as she knew what the term meant by now.

''What's going on'' asked Sophie who had arrived at that moment with Hermione. 'Pansy called me a filthy little Mudblood'' said Abby who looked offended.

''No'' said Sophie shocked. ''Yes'' said Abby. ''Ignore her and tell a member of staff because if you don't she will say it even more'' advised Hermione sensibly. ''Ok'' said Abby.

Just then the bell rang signalling the end of lunchtime and they all went to their lessons or wherever they were supposed to be.

Abby had Wizarding Culture with the other Muggle born students and Potions with the Slytherins after lunch.

After lessons ended, Abby hurried back to her common room to chill out with her friends.

''Look at this'' shouted Bobby. Hermione watched Bobby put on a hat and disappear. When Mandy took off the hat Bobby reappeared.

''How do the hats work'' asked Abby who was interested. ''They put a Disappearing Charm onto them'' said Hermione.

''I like to try on the hat'' said Abby. So Bobby put an orange hat on Abby's head and she disappeared. When Mandy took the hat off, Abby reappeared.

Abby came and sat down next to Hermione. ''That was fun'' she said. ''How much do the hats cost'' asked Hermione who was also interested by now.

''We haven't decided yet'' said Mandy to Hermione. The afternoon went on and at six, they all went down to dinner. ''What's for dinner'' asked Abby as they went down. ''Steak but there is always a vegetarian option'' said Sophie.

''Good because I'm vegetarian'' said Abby. ''You're vegetarian'' said Anna. Abby nodded simply not wanting to make a fuss.

''There are veggie burgers there'' said Anna. So Abby took one veggie burger and ate it before taking some potato chips.

''That's a small dinner'' said Hermione. ''I know but that's all I can eat Hermione'' Abby said smiling at Hermione sweetly.

''You must eat pudding though'' said Hermione. ''I am going to have dessert Hermione stop worrying about me'' said Abby.

Abby ate chocolate cake for pudding. After dinner, Abby and her friends went back to their common room to relax and unwind before bedtime.

Abby, Anna, Sophie and Hermione discussed their lessons. Abby, Anna and Sophie had Wizard Studies while Hermione had Muggle Studies.

''You know my mother had to write a letter to find out whether I was a witch or not'' said Abby presently to the other three.

''Did she'' said Hermione. ''Yeah she wanted Hogwarts to verify it and to send directions and an equipment list as well'' said Abby.

''Muggles'' Hermione muttered shaking her head. ''What's wrong'' asked Abby immediately on the defensive.

''Nothing'' said Hermione quickly.

Abby frowned but didn't say anything. Hermione hastened to change the subject at once. ''So do you like Hogwarts'' she said tactfully.

''Yes'' said Abby catching onto Hermione's desire to change the subject at once.

'''Do you want to go for a walk round the lake tomorrow'' asked Hermione cheerfully. ''Yes'' replied Abby who was still gazing at Hermione suspiciously.

''Why don't we talk about something else now'' said Anna tactfully. 'Ok'' Abby readily agreed this time as she knew that she would benefit from a change of subject.

So they changed the subject and agreed to say no more about Abby's parents for the moment.


End file.
